


A Friend in Need

by BardicRaven



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, inspired by a true story, suicide prevention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the most courageous thing is to simply speak up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Greetings!
> 
> ##### Many, many thanks go to [info]pwcorgigirl for emergency beta-ing way above and beyond the call. She busted her butt to get these stories beta-ed for me at the last minute, and I want to acknowledge that effort, and my immense appreciation of same, even though my life melted immediately thereafter and these aren't being posted until now.
> 
> ##### Also thanks go to [info]keeperofstars , for being understanding about the aforementioned melting.
> 
> ##### Hopefully the tale is worth the wait.
> 
> ##### Title: A Friend in Need
> 
> ##### Author: Katrina Hawke
> 
> ##### Prompt: Wilson’s self-loathing: why he’s really on anti-depressants. (more the second part than the first in this one, but never fear, there are more - this was the Prompt that Would Not Leave My Muse Alone - and therefore she would not leave me alone until they were all written down.)
> 
> ##### Rating: PG-13 for heavy thoughts
> 
> ##### Character(s)/Pairing(s): Wilson, OC Fellow, offstage cameo by House / Gen
> 
>  **Warnings:** rated PG-13 for heavy thoughts, possible spoilage for minor bits of background trivia
> 
> ##### Disclaimer: House M.D. and all related characters are the property of Shore Z, Bad Hat Harry, Fox, etc.
> 
> ##### This particular variation on a theme belonging to others is mine.
> 
> ##### Summary: Wilson gets stopped in the hall by an impertinent Fellow. Dancing and daring ensue, from a certain point of view.
> 
> ##### Enjoy!
> 
> ##### -Katrina

“Dr. Wilson? May I have a moment?”

Wilson looked up from the file he’d been perusing as he’d walked down the hallway to see one of his fellows hailing him. “Uh… sure. What do you need?” he asked, expecting a question on one of their patients or something else medical.

“In your office would be better.” The man’s nervousness did nothing to alleviate Wilson’s rising paranoia as he led the way into his office and shut the door, gesturing the younger man to a chair as he sat behind his desk.

“What can I do for you?” Whatever it was, better to get it out in the open fast, before either of them bolted, as looked more likely with each passing second.

His fellow took a moment to compose himself, taking a deep breath before he began. “Dr. Wilson, I’ve… been noticing you seem under a lot of pressure lately.” The man’s tone was an interesting combination of hesitant and determined.

Wilson immediately braced himself, beginning to formulate the lie that would turn the conversation to less dangerous ground.

“I apologize if this seems out of line, but… I think you should consider seeing a therapist.”

White-hot anger was his first response, followed nearly instantly by a paralyzing fear. _Never good enough, you’re never good enough. What makes you think you could ever be anyone extraordinary?_ The voices echoed in his head as he fought for control of his own voice as he replied, “What makes you think that?”

“It’s no secret what’s happened to you over the last year. Tritter…”

Wilson cut him off before he could go any further. “That’s finished.”

“Maybe so. But the fact remains that you’ve been exhibiting many of the classic signs of depression. They haven’t been getting any better and…” he paused again. “… I’m worried about you.”

“Why?” The crucial question, the one that would help him decide whether to trust this earnest young man with his shocking claims.

The young man looked away, his own face suddenly haunted. “Because… I lost a good friend once, because I didn’t say anything. He ODed when we were in medical school. Afterwards…” He shook his head. “All the signs were there, but I had never wanted to acknowledge them.” He looked Wilson straight in the eyes. “I never want that to happen again.”

“It won’t.” Wilson projected his best ‘everything will be all right’ tone into his voice.

“With respect, Dr. Wilson, I don’t believe that.” He kept the eye contact, equal parts compassion and challenge in his gaze  
.  
Wilson looked away, unable to deny the truth of the words. He was so tired of it all - the lies, the secrets, the hidden shame of ideals he’d never quite managed to live up to. Weary nearly beyond a soul’s bearing. And no one had seen it, except for one daring young fellow. And possibly House, but there was only so far that House was ever willing to go.

“What do you want me to say?” he asked quietly.

“That you’ll call this number.” The young man pulled a card out of his coat pocket, handed it to Wilson. “She’s very good. I’ve seen her a few times myself.”

Wilson took the card, looked at it speculatively.

“She’s expecting your call.” At Wilson’s sharp glance, he added quickly, “I didn’t mention your name, only that you were a colleague.” As Wilson relaxed, he continued, “But I will if you don’t make the call.” Wilson glared at him again. “I told you I wouldn’t let it happen again. I’m here for you, whether you want me to be or not.”

The odd mixture of deferment and defiance sparked a memory for Wilson of a moment in time, and a brother who haunted his dreams. And another, of a moment closer in time and a brother-in-spirit who haunted his thoughts. Wilson laughed as he picked up the phone, the first real laugh he’d allowed himself in he couldn’t remember how long.

His fellow looked at him curiously, as if wondering whether he’d already cracked. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. You just sound like someone I know.” And already, it seemed as if the weight of his world was being lifted from his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Inspired by a true story. Thanks go to Dr. Lawrence P. Levitt for sharing it with us in the chapter “Lone Rangers” from the book “the man with the iron tattoo”.
> 
> ##### Originally written in 2007. Posted now for completeness and because it's time. :> \- 02-28-13
> 
> ##### Set to the original publication date over on LiveJournal because I can, and I'm detail-oriented that way.
> 
> ##### -B! 


End file.
